


High Times

by firelady101



Series: One shots for Jancy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jancy, Masturbation, One Shot, Sex, Smut, nancy has a little bit of a nick-name kinky, pot, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelady101/pseuds/firelady101
Summary: Nancy is a bad influence on Jonathan. First the drinking, the sex, and now pot? Was she crazy? Jonathan is a sweet innocent bean, and Nancy is not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at summaries, but basically Nancy and Jonny boy get stoned and fuck

She had more experience than Jonathan had ever thought about even having. They both knew this, but sometimes it surprised her. She was his first everything, and that was scary to her. She had only been with Steve; she knew that was enough to intimidate him, he showed it. The way he would touch her, sexually or not. He was scared to even hold her hand sometimes, he would be so hesitant with her at school. Jonathan was a nobody, the creep who took photos of her, and who beat “King Steve” up.

She would reassure him, by grabbing his hand and giving his knuckles a light kiss. She was head over heels for him, she did not care what others thought of her. She knew Jonathan was the one for her. He walked her to her classes throughout a school day, kissing her cheek before heading to his own. During lunch they would hide in his car, eating, talking, and being with each other. Jonathan would look at Nancy in a way that made her want to jump his bones, in the middle of the school parking lot. But she would save that for when they were home alone.

When school was over, Nancy would find Jonathan by his car leaning against it watching her walk over to him. Was he always that sexy? Before they started dating she would ignore any thought she had about Jonathan. Her attention was on Steve, and only Steve.

“Do you know how cute you are?” Nancy said as she walked closer to him, watching the blush brighten his face. She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck, tip-toed forward and planted a kiss on his mouth. He grabbed her hips, kissing back before pushing her back softly. Nancy pouted, “Why?”

  
“Why?” He smiled, “Nance, you know I really do not like PDA”

  
_“Nance” -_ all she had to hear to get her a little horny, and he knew that. He gave her a smirk, knowing he got a little bit of revenge for making him blush. “Let's go get our brothers and do some homework in your room?”

“Do you think we can get any homework done this time?” She winked at him, stepping back, walking to the passenger side of the car. “I do not think so, you get distracted very easily, Mr. Byers.” she got in the car, shutting the door behind her.

He smiled, getting in, “Yeah, just don’t stick your hands in my pants as soon as we get into your room again.” Jonathan teased and started the car. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

A few hours past, Jonathan, and Nancy actually got all of their homework done. Both too stubborn to make a move, wanting to prove they do have self-control. Only a little bit of teasing and kissing in between those moments.

Nancy was curled up on Jonathan’s side as he was running his fingers through her hair. Cuddling was nice, being anywhere with Jonathan was nice. They weren’t sleeping, just laying and enjoying each other's presence. Living the comfortable silence they have.  
After a few moments of the quiet, Nancy rolled onto his chest, looking up at him. “You know what is better than cuddling?”

His eyebrow raised, “Sex?”

“No,” She laughed, “Cuddling while high.” She smiled, “I have not been high in a long time.” Nancy closed her eyes, remembering the last time she had smoked weed. It was before the Halloween party almost 5 months ago, before the world went to shit again. Before Jonathan… she opened her eyes again, catching his. “I love it.”  
Jonathan shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, to be honest.”

There it was again, him showing her how inexperienced he was. He was a normal 17-year-old, without the parts where he’s supposed to try new things and get into trouble. Those were replaced with having to take care of his family so young. He coughed, “I mean when I was 15, I stole some from my dad. But I just coughed the whole time. And I was just hungry, did not get high.” He shrugged.

“I forget how much of your childhood was taken away. These past years probably haven’t helped either…” Nancy sighed.

“Not for you either, Nance.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, “But I do feel lame. I haven’t done anything risky besides punching your boyfriend in the face.”

“Jonathan, you are my boyfriend. And you have to stop comparing yourself to Steve. You are not him, I do not want you to be him.” Sitting up on her knees, and onto his lap. “I want you. You have me, and I can get you into trouble. Let's see…” She tapped her finger on the side of her mouth, and looked up, “We have been drunk together, we have slain literal demons together, and we have kissed a lot.” Jonathan had one arm under his head, his other on her thigh. “Oh yeah, we have fucked. A lot.”

“Yes, that is true,” He squeezed her thigh, “I guess you’ll have to get me high Ms. Wheeler.”

“I will.” She leaned down and kissed him, she wondered if he knew she was serious. Because if there is one thing she knows, its how much she enjoyed getting eaten out while baked. And she is going to let him know that.

* * *

A few weeks later, when Nancy was sure Jonathan had forgotten their conversation about weed she had found Steve’s friend she knew had pot; he gladly gave her a few joints for free. Nancy knew Joyce would be with Hopper this weekend, helping him out with Jane - or so that's what she says. Jonathan knew his mom was with the Chief, he was just waiting for her to tell him.

Will was going to be at her house this weekend, so his house was empty. Just how they liked it. So they can make as much noise as they wanted.  
His mom had been gone for almost 10 minutes before Nancy walked through the door of his house, her bag packed for the weekend. Her goodies rolled nicely in a bag she had as well.

He walked to her quickly, the need for her obvious in his eyes. “Nance… I thought you were coming later, I haven't started on dinner.”

“I have plans for us.” She winked, “And I wanted to get started as soon as possible.” She shut the door behind her, dropping her bag on the ground kneeling to get the lighter she packed and the joints. Jonathan saw them and gasped, “Nancy, are you serious?”

“What?” She stood up placing an unlit joint on her bottom lip, “You said I could get you high.” She started walking to his back door. “Are you coming?”

He nodded, “Oh um, yes.”

“Do not be nervous.”

* * *

They were sitting on his back porch looking into the darkness of the trees. Nancy was resting her back on the wall, her legs twisting to rest on his lap. She looked at him as she lit the joint, taking it between her lips and inhaling slowly. She let the smoke rest for a few seconds deep in her lungs before blowing out. Nancy smiled at Jonathan passing him the roach.

“I do not know how you just made smoking so sexy.” He nervously accepted it from her, “Not sure if I can do it without coughing.”

“Coughing is part of it.”

“Yeah. Well.” He felt lame, but he took a very small hit, holding in before coughing. But the coughing was not bad, so he took another hit. This time feeling a slight rush to his head when he blew out the smoke. They passed it back and forth for a few minutes, and Jonathan was feeling lifted. In a very good way, he felt happy, and free, like monsters weren’t in his dreams.  
“How do you feel?” Nancy smiled. Her eyes were puffy and glossy. Her smile a little more crooked than usual. “Happy?”

“Yeah... “ Jonathan was staring at her mouth, “I didn't know I could feel horny with every part of my body. I am tingly, and I want you.” He leaned in to kiss her, but she was laughing.

He was laughing now.

Why were they laughing?

After a few more minutes and one more joint, Nancy decided it was time to go inside. She stood up, her hands going to the bottom of her jeans, unzipping them as well. Jonathan watched her wiggle her hips out of the top of the pants, walking as she was doing this. He went to follow her inside, watching as her pants fell to the ground.

He followed her into his house, her clothes shedding behind her as she walked back into his room. He has been getting harder by the second through this process, feeling his cock tight against his jeans. He walked into his room to see her on his bed, naked and pouting at him, “Nance.” He smirked when she jerked her hips at the sound of her name on his lips. “Baby, you are beautiful.” The marijuana had him feeling like he was cotton, and looking at her made him melt.

“Jonathan.” She practically moaned, “Did I forget to mention how horny I get when I am high?” Nancy was wet, all for him. “I need you…” She reached out to him, pulling his shirt over his head kissing him hard on the mouth.

It did not take long for her to get him naked, did not take her long to start stroking his dick either. Jonathan was under her spell, he could barely think of anything other than her. Nancy’s name on his lips in a whisper; he thinks he’s said it 4 times in a row already. He can’t keep track, so he says it again and her lips are on his cock. His fingers worked through her hair while she brought him into her mouth. He was not going to last very long, he could tell. But he wanted to cum into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down quickly now, he was moaning loudly so happy his mom was not here, he can't control himself.

He came, no warning at all, she swallowed as he tugged her hair. Fuck. Nancy was such a beautiful girl, and so amazing. “Your turn Nance.”

Nancy smiled, “I am so happy you said that.”

Now we were between her legs, looking up at her as his tongue traced her slick wet folds. One of her hands on her own breast, playing with her nipple. Her other palm pushed into her forehead, “Fuck… fuck!” her eyes were closed, her legs draped over his shoulders. He lifted her hips slightly in his grip, letting her rock them into his face. She liked this, she wanted to cum just like this, in his mouth. His tongue pushed into her, fucking her with it for a moment before returning it to her clit. He felt like they were connected like never before, knowing fully why she wanted to get him high while they fucked. He felt so close to her at this exact moment, fucking her with his mouth as she rode up into his face.

He did not want this moment to end so badly that when she came he did not stop. He sucked on her clit, her fingers in his hair, “O-oh! Jon… oh, do not stop!” She moaned, jerking her hips into it feeling another orgasm hitting her fast, “I'm cumming- oh baby I am cumming!”  
Jonathan pulled away, his hard on the back and ready. But he got stuck looking at her, her breasts swaying slightly as she tried to catch her breath. He noticed the slight sweat on her forehead, the hickeys on her neck. He was looking at her, taking in every inch. He was pulled out of his trance with the words, “I want you inside of me” coming out of her perfect pink lips.

The same lips he kisses every day, the same lips that were on his cock only a few minutes ago.

“Um, yeah..” He blinked away those thoughts to grab a condom, slipping it on. Jonathan moved back to between her legs, using his hand to get her ready for him again. She had her eyes closed, moving her hips to match the thrusts from his fingers, “Jonathan, you're going to make me cum again…” She looked at him with hooded eyes, “Please…” He smiled rubbing her clit with his other hand, fucking her with his middle and index finger, this time she came it was a quiet. He loved watching her release, knowing that he was the one who did it. It made him feel proud.

He was in her, and it felt more amazing then he was expecting. He let go, not holding anything back, thrusting deep and hard into her. Wanting to feel her, be with her. This was too much for him, all of the feelings swarming him as he pounded into her. She lifted her hips to match his thrusts, “Jonathan. I love you.”  
He went faster at her words, “Tell me again…” He growled on her neck, sucking on her skin, hitting her sensitive spots.

“I love you.” She moaned, “I love you, I love you, fuck! I love you.” Nancy looked at him, pushing him back slightly to see his face, then gracefully rolling them over while he was still inside of her. She slowly rolled her hips around him, knowing how weak it made him feel.

“I love you too.” He sat up, holding her hips down onto hip, thrusting up hitting just the right spot to make her cum, squeezing around him, tightening around his cock. He came a moment after her, falling back with his eyes closed.

He couldn't open them, couldn't move. He could hear his girlfriend giggle and felt her take the condom off his softening dick. He also felt her wrap a blanket around them lay next to him. The heat from her body making him feel warm. “Thank you for getting me, high Nance.”  
“Anytime baby.” Jonathan heard her say before drifting to sleep.

* * *

He woke up an hour later, his eyes stung a little. He turned to grab Nancy, but she was gone. Getting up, get pulled on sweatpants, stretching before leaving his room, “Nancy?” He called out.

“I am cooking!”

He followed her voice into the kitchen, she was in the sweater he was wearing earlier, it went past her hips. “Hi!” She smiled, “I made Mac and Cheese. I hope that is okay.”

“Anything you make is amazing, I am also so hungry.”

“That is probably the weed and the sex.” Nancy winked, “Did you enjoy it?”  
  
He thought for only a second, “Yes, I cannot wait for more.” Jonathan smiled, “We are going to have fun this weekend.”

Nancy turned to look at him, "Can't wait for more sex or weed?" 

"Both." Jonathan smirked, "You can bet on that. Have sex while high made me feel very floaty, and it felt so overwhelming at times. I couldn't think, I was inside of you and god... The way it felt, Nance. I could feel it everywhere." He looked down at his hands, "When I touched you with my fingers, every jump you made, I could feel it in my core. I was so connected with you on every level."

Nancy was taken aback by some of his words, Jonathan was never that bold with his feelings. Ecpesiouly since it was about their sex life. "We have more time to feel that way again."


	2. Hon Solo is so hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan has a mini-crisis about why Nancy was dating him. He also should never get high alone again, his thoughts race way too much.

Jonathan was on his back in his living room, looking around remembering the drawings his brother had made of the vines.  
When Jonathan was with Nancy. He was with Nancy on a day Will had needed his brother the most. Jonathan did help his brother in the end, with Nancy by his side. He wondered if she felt bad for him.

He thinks about this a lot. Jonathan was sleeping with Nancy the night everything started to get worse.

Does he take back sleeping with Nancy? No, he wouldn’t. But she might. Maybe she feels bad that they slept together when Jonathan should have been home with his family. So maybe she’s just with him for the sake of kindness - she pitied him. Maybe she didn't actually love him, she just couldn’t break his heart.

Maybe she’s thinking of Steve when they're having sex. Oh god, so much sex. But mayb— this track of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his name. He looked to the side to see Nancy in just one of his shirts her arms were crossed, looking down at him with a smirk.

“Where did you go? You left the room like an hour ago. I fell back to sleep waiting for you.” She pouted.

“Oh uh, I couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry.” He said quietly, “I actually smoked more. Thought it would make me sleepy. But I’m just thinking too much now…”

She walked closer to where he was laying on the floor. She could see his bloodshot eyes in the dim lighting. “So you’re a stoner now?” Nancy teased.

Jonathan laughed, “no. Because I don’t like this feeling. Alone. It was far more satisfying when you were also high with me. My thoughts did not race this much.”

Nancy sat next to him, taking his arm onto her lap, softly running her fingertips up and down. Wow that feels amazing

“What’s wrong? You shouldn’t be alone when you’re anxious after smoking.” She kissed his hand. “Can you talk to me, tell me what is going on?" She reached out and touched his nose making him smile.  
He shrugged, "Well it is silly. I just keep thinking about October. Nancy, I can't stop thinking of all the pain Will was in."

Nancy sighed, the following months after what happened to Will Jonathan was a puddle of guilt. He was upset at himself for not paying more attention to Will, and upset that he was not even home with Will was taken to the Hawkin's lab. Nancy had to do a lot of convincing, along with Joyce's side, to make him see that Jonathan was in no way at fault. No one was truly expecting what happened to happen. He and Nancy did something good while they were gone. They helped take down the Hawkin's lab completely, and that was a good thing.

"Oh, Jonathan please do not do this to yourself."  
"I told you it was Silly... But Nancy, are you okay?" Jonathan sat up suddenly, reaching out to grab her face, "You spent so much time dealing with my melt-down, I'm not sure I was a very good boyfriend to you."  
"You are the best boyfriend." She touched the hand that was on her cheek, "Babe, you are the best. You did help me. All those nights you snuck into my room. I could not be alone, and I still can't. Because when I am I only see that thing." She whispered, "You held me at night, you talked to me and assured me that I would never be alone. You make me feel safe Jonathan."  
He watched her as she spoke, watched her mouth turn into a smile when she was done. "But, are you with me because you feel bad?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Jonathan swallowed, his mouth felt dry. He needed water, but at this moment he was thinking of Nancy. He loved her so much that it scared him sometimes.

  
Suddenly she was up on her feet, walking away from him. He stood up after her, following her into the kitchen. She found a cup filling it up with tap water, her back faced him, she did not want to look at him, how could he think such a thing? She loved him so much, she would do anything for him no doubt about it. How could he think she pitied him? She doesn’t even think she would be able to function without him by her side, without his love.  
Her house was by far the last place anyone would go if they wanted to love. Her parents were stuck in a loveless marriage, barely even looking at each other. Focused more on their dislike toward each other rather than their own kids. There was no love for her there, sure she knew they did love her. They had to, they were her parents, right? But they never showed it, not even to Holly. Her baby sister was never alone, but never getting enough attention.  
Being with Jonathan showed her what love really was. Watching his mom with her sons opened Nancy’s eyes to see why love was so important. She took that lesson to heart, telling Mike and Holly she loved them every chance she got. Mike was a little taken aback by this at first, and she can’t blame him they were raised by the same people after all.  
Having Jonathan made her feel safe and happy, knowing there was always going to be someone there who loves her. Steve loved her, she knew he did, but she never felt the way about him as she does for Jonathan.  
Keeping her composure together, she turned to look at him, watching him swallow and look at the water in her hand. She giggled at this, “Cottonmouth…” She smiled walking closer to him, handing him the cup. “You are so high Jonathan. You should never get high alone if you're going to have thoughts like that.”  
She stepped back from him and crossed her arms, “I am with you because I love you dip shit.”  
He shrugged, “I’m sorry. I was thinking too much, and I felt like I was glued to the floor. I could not get back to you. I should have because now I can see where I was wrong. I just could not stop thinking about Steve either, I feel kind of bad for him.”  
“Steve is not mad at us, you know that. He understands, and he is our friend Jonathan.”

  
“You don’t think it's strange to be friends with someone you had sex with?” He was uncomfortable when Nancy and Steve would hang out sometimes, even if he was with them. “He still looks at you like he loves you, Nance. And I just feel guilty. Like I took you away from him because you feel bad about what happened.”

  
“What the hell is there to feel bad about?” She snapped, “Feel bad that I slept with you? Feel bad that I fell in love with you, that I was with you and your mom and not here with him and the kids? No, Jonathan, I do not feel bad about those things, do you understand?” He made her pissed, she was rarely upset with him, he did not like it when she was either. “Do you feel bad about those things?”

  
“No, of course not.”

  
“Then why should I?” She turned away from him again, “Tell me why I should feel bad when you don’t. Why should it be on me? I am not better than you Jonathan.”  
He did not like this, not one bit. He will never smoke alone again if this is where it got him, “Nancy I am sorry. I told you it was silly. I think its the weed messing with my head. I know you love me. I love you too. I am sorry.” He looked down at his feet, “I don’t want you to be mad at me. This weekend is supposed to be about us, please what can I do to make this better?”

  
“I know it because of the pot but baby, you think about this sober otherwise it wouldn’t have popped into your head.” She spun around on her heels looking for the time on the clock, “It’s 3:40 am Jonathan. You need to get some rest.”

  
“I don’t want to go to bed until we’re okay,” Jonathan stated, feeling the haze from the smoking lift.

  
“We are okay. You are just upset about something you are making up in your head.” Nancy turned back to him, “Lets at least lay down in your bed and talk. Its cold in here, and I think you’ll feel a lot better laying on me. So please can we just lay in your bed together?”

* * *

  
Jonathan was now on his back in his bed both his arms behind his head, Nancy was on her side. One arm under her head, propping herself up lol ok on him. Her other hand was stroking his bare chest, she had calmed down from before. She talks herself down telling herself that he did have every right to feel the way he had. Even if it was wrong.

“Nancy, I’m sorry for saying what I said. I know you love me. I just forget how much you needed me too when this all started.” His high had faded away, he was glad because he could think clearer now. “I just couldn’t stop thinking, it was like I was stuck in a loop and my thoughts would not come down.”  
“Please — never get high alone again.” She laughed. “Is it not better when I was high with you?”

  
“I thought it would make me sleepy. But it did not.” He looked at her, her face lit up only by the moonlight that was shining through his window. “It was a lot of fun together though.”

  
“Let’s go to sleep and try it again tomorrow.” She suggested, “we have nothing to do anyway. We can watch a movie and drink hot cocoa. I think it’s supposed to be cold tomorrow.”

  
“That sounds like a solid plan.” He reached up to pull her in closer to him, her shoulder crashing to his chest. “But I think first we should sleep. And sleep in for the matter.” He yawned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it softly. “I’m finally tired.”

  
She closed her eyes smiling, “oh good. Because I was going to give you a hand job so you’d fall asleep.” Nancy placed a kiss on his neck. She enjoyed teasing him, her fingers tracing the small patch of hair under his belly button.

  
Jonathan kissed her forehead smirking, “well suddenly… I’m not tired.” He joked, his eyes fluttering struggling to keep them open.  
“Go to sleep, I love you.” She whispered. “I do love you, please never forget that. I’m not with you because I feel guilty, not for any reason other than I love you, you make me feel safe and loved.”  
Jonathan only hummed in response, hearing her but finally tired enough to fall asleep. She let him sleep, drifting off not long after that.

* * *

 

 

Nancy woke up around 12:30 the next day. They missed the whole morning, but they did need the sleep.  
She yawned with a stretch as she as up, turning to look at her sleeping boyfriend. His mouth was open slightly, breathing deeply, laying on his back with his hands resting on his naked chest. At some point during the night, Nancy stole all the covers- she’s very famous for this when they sleep in the same bed. He never complains, he claims he runs hot anyway.  
Her eyes scanned his body, from his messy hair to the erection in his pants. She wondered if he was dreaming of her, he rarely has a hard-on in the morning. When he does, he usually gets embarrassed but she knows that it is normal for guys to wake up like that. She tries to reassure him and tell her she wakes up horny sometimes too, but there is no way to tell. And their conversation ends with quiet morning sex, leaving them both happy and ready for the day.

  
They can never keep their hands off each other.

  
She leans down to kiss his cheek, “Can you wake up please?”

  
He shakes his head, “mmm.”

  
She attacked his face and neck with kisses until his eyes opened. “Oh good, you’re up.” She smiled.

  
Jonathan groaned, “I am now. What do you need?”

  
“Nothing, it’s just later than we usually sleep. Aren’t you hungry? I’m starving.” Nancy digs her head in between his shoulder and neck, “please get up so I can make breakfast.”  
“I don’t see why I have to be aware if you’re the one who will be cooking,” Jonathan stated, normally he was not this grumpy when waking up he assumed this was the aftermath of smoking. Better than a hangover, he was just very tired.

  
Nancy smiled, “because I like when you watch me. It’s cute. I like how cute you are.” Her hand began to run down his chest stopping to tease one of his nipples. He hummed, “Nancy, I am really tired.” He opened his eyes to watch her hand wander further down his chest stopping short of the waistband of his pajama pants. She started to kiss his neck her tongue flicking out in between kisses.

  
She pulled away from him only for a second to readjust herself. She sat up on her knees, reaching down to pull his shirt she was wearing off. She was not wearing anything under it just a pair of lacy black panties. “What if I cook like this? Would that get you out of bed?”

  
Jonathan’s only response was a low whimper, her body was so beautiful and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to seeing her like this.  
Nancy placed her hand on top of his thigh, his cock twitched at the site under his pajama pants. “Will you get up if I help you out with this?”  
Jonathan nodded quickly, “I’ll do anything you want.” He reached out to grab her thigh.  
Then she tugged his pants down to his thighs, letting his cock free. She moaned with him as she grasped him in her hand, his hips bucked up. 

She was moving slowly, still standing on her knees next to him on the bed. She was looking at him, watching his face trying to keep quiet.  
She usually loved to watch him struggle to stay silent as she brought him to release. But they were alone, she wanted to hear him. “No ones Home Jonathan. You don’t have to be quiet so your mom or Will don’t hear. It’s just me right now…”

  
he responded with an audible moan, “Nance…” his eyes met hers. He reached up to touch her chest, twisting her nipple, watching her gasp. “Yes please touch me…” Her hand sped up on his cock, feeling his precum dripping down.  
Jonathan’s hand traced her curves down her body, stopping on her thigh. Nancy looked down at him nodding, urging him to touch her. He pulled his hand back trying to tease her, in return she squealed. “No fair… if you don’t touch me I’ll have to do it myself.”  
He felt his heart jump to his throat. He’s fantasized about her touching herself before, wondering if she ever actually did. But as he watched her finger's slip into her own panties, his thoughts stopped. "Oh fuck Nance..." He jerked in her hand, hips bucking. He looked up at her with hooded eyes, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, her fingers moving quickly, rubbing her clit fast.

  
He was close, seeing her like this getting herself off did not help him hold anything back either. Her hand on herself moved at the same speed her hand on him was going, very fast.  
Nancy opened her eyes, cumming as her fingers worked she moaned his name loudly, "cum for me please." She said as he began to cum, making a mess in her hands and on his sheets.  
"Shit!" Jonathan yelled, breathing in deeply.  
Nancy giggled and stood up with a wabble. "Okay, you clean up in here while I start making us something to eat." She grabbed his sweater off the floor and threw it on, reaching for her jeans too.  
"Oh, no more cooking while you were just in panties?" He teased sitting up in bed looking at his spoiled sheets, "Shit. Okay, I will clean this up, eat and take a shower."  
Nancy nodded, skipping out of the room to get started on breakfast.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours rolled by, they ate hash browns, bacon and some eggs, his sheets were in the dryer with a load of clothes. Now, it was around 3 am, they were having a very lazy day today. The only activity either of them got was from this morning and just an hour ago when Jonathan took Nancy from behind pressed up against the shower wall. The first time they had shower sex, and it was very complicated and tricky but they got it to work.  
They went outside to smoke the remaining weed Nancy had brought with her. Star Wars was playing on a random channel, so its what they chose to watch. Jonathan was stretched out on the couch, legs resting on Nancy’s lap. Her hand was subconsciously stroking his leg while her eyes focused on the tv.

  
“You know, Harrison Ford is a babe.” She said suddenly.

  
Jonathan snorted, “You think so?”

  
“Yes, I do. Have you seen Indiana Jones?” She waved at herself, as if too cool herself down from heat. “I would totally leave you for him.” She joked.

  
“Yeah, right.” He reached to squeeze her hand, “I do not believe that. After our conversation we had last night, you will never leave me. You can’t seem to get your hands off of me either.” Nancy was always in charge in the bedroom, and it is how he liked it. He had no idea what he was doing, but she did. And she knew exactly what she wanted. “You are a tiny horny sex machine Nance.”

  
“Fuck you, Byers.” Nancy teased, “You’re right I wouldn’t leave you. You have a really big dick. Why else do you think I am with you? Because I feel bad?” She poked fun at him.  
Jonathan just rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the movie.

  
Nancy was going to prove him wrong, she was not a tiny horny sex machine... Jonathan enjoyed the sex, she did too. But maybe they do have sex a lot more than average. She really did not have anything to compare it too.

  
She did have sex with Steve a lot, but it was never as fun as it was with Jonathan. Steve was in charge, and never tried anything new. It was always missionary, always going down on each other, always when they were alone.

  
Jonathan and Nancy have sex every time they are alone sure, but they also had sex when their parents were home and it always made it more exciting. Having to be quiet so they don't get caught is so hard with his mouth between her legs.

  
Once they had sex in his room, with his door open.

 _She was bent over his bed him behind her. His back to the door, neither of them able to see what was going on. They thought they were alone, but they heard Joyce open the front door, "Hello?"_  
_"Oh shit." Jonathan whispered, "Shit, Nancy, my mom is home. We have to stop," But he kept thrusting into her, going faster. Nancy covered her mouth with both hands trying to keep quiet._  
_He fucked her harder and faster trying to get off before they got caught, he reached down and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts..._

  
Nancy must have been spacing out for a while because suddenly Jonathan was poking her cheek, and waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Nancy?"

She blinked, turning to him she smiled. He could see how high she was, her eyes glossy, cheeks rosy, and a tiny smile on her mouth. "Sorry babe, I was just thinking..." She giggled, "About the time you fucked me so fast because your mom got home. Mmm, so fucking good. You came in like two minutes, all while your mom was walking around your house. She could have walked around the corner at any second to see you deep in me." As she was could see the need in his eyes grow. 

Jonathan was kissing her mouth suddenly with need. She blinked caught by surprise, but she leaned into it and kissed back.

Jonathan grabbed her side, pulling her onto his lap kissing deeper, his tongue traced her bottom lip, slipping into her mouth.

  
Nancy eagerly and urgingly grounds her hips down into him, her hands tangling in his damp hair.  
He pulled back, a smirk on his mouth. She pouted at him, but then it clicked in her head. "Oh, you tease. You just like to rile me up. Your point has been made, but we aren't having sex."

  
"You're so high, Nance."

  
She sighed, "Jonathan, I may be high. But you're making me feel bad about wanting you."

  
"hmm?" He ran his fingers down her back, "Bad? You shouldn't feel bad. I like having sex, I can't even believe that you want me as much as you do. You're unbelievable Nance, anything we do is new to me. I like exploring with you."

His words made her wet almost instantly, "Okay, your point is proven. Please fuck me?"

Their clothes were off in minutes, lips everywhere, hands touching every inch of skin they had to offer. Somewhere along the line, Nancy had laid down on the couch her legs spread wide.  
Jonathan already had a condom on, his fingers deep inside of her getting her ready for him.  
"Jonathan, oh fuck, how many times have you made me orgasm today?" Nancy moaned, "You're so good at it baby. " She thrust up into his hand, gripping the couch. "But I want to cum with you, please!"

That is all he needed to move his hand, gripping himself in his hand and guiding myself inside of her. Watching her mouth make an, "O" shape. And he was gone, pumping and thrusting fast. Nancy wrapped her legs around his hips meeting his thrusts.  
He was hitting just the right spot in her, her fingernails clawed at his back, Jonathan's hot breath hitting her neck. She was screaming now, "Fuck!" She came around him, but he was not ready to cum yet. He thrust into her as she came, feeling her tighten around him. He felt the connection again, the one he had last night. He was on every level with her, emotionally, physically, and spiritually. He could feel her energy everywhere around him, "Nance, oh my g-god." He reached down between them stroking her clit. 

  
"Baby, you feel so good." She whispered in his ear, "You are so amazing, I love you so much." She bucked her hips up, trying to meet his thrusts

  
"Nan-- Nancy... Ohh, you're so tight. I am going cum soon." He moaned, "I love you too." Jonathan gripped her hips, fucking her faster, watching her breasts move. It was amazing how animalistic Nancy made him feel. He would have never imagined having this much sex before her. He still can't wrap his head around the fact she was even with him, let alone attracted to him.

  
He came into the condom, inside of her as she had her second orgasm. "Oh, God, Nance..."  
Nancy tried to catch her breath, holding him close to her. She kissed his head, smiling.

  
He let out a long breath, "Do you think we will always be this crazy for each other? Ready to jump each other at any second."

  
She knew he was still high because he was talking about the future. He's never one to talk about it, always stating they do not know what's going to happen next. She knew this was because he was convinced something was going to happen again, or she was going to wake up and want out of the relationship.

  
"I sure hope so!" She smiled kissing him again, "When does your mom get home?"

  
"Tomorrow, I believe. Maybe Monday. She is with Hopper, after all, she says things pop up with him, and she stays with Eleven while he's gone."  
"Sure things pop up." Nancy laughed, "Like Hopper's dick for your mom!"

  
"Shut up!" Jonathan groaned, "At least they aren't here. He can't stay here luckily because of Eleven. But I am glad because I like being alone with you."  
"I like it too, let's finish the movie?"

  
"Yes, try not to touch me, but I know how hot Hon Solo makes you feel."

  
She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You shut up." She kissed him again, holding him close. The heat of his body swarming her. "Let's just cuddle like this." Proving her point that cuddling while high is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your responses! Let me know if you want more, my Tumblr is Ijustwanttosayhello-o

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this idea and posted it on Tumblr. People wanted it so here it is! I do not have a beta, and I wrote this in a few hours. I just needed this idea out of my head! Let me know if you want more! We still need more NSFW Jancy


End file.
